User talk:Chimera White
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Artemis' Cabin page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. * *Forums *List of Policies *User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lenobia (Talk) 03:24, June 26, 2011 start In order to start role playing here you need to put a claim in to be approved, if you aren't sure you can click the "get started" link at the top of the page. If it's a hunter you want to be, just say that in the claim along with the other details.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:35, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Again I must reiterate, you must put in a claim in order to make a page here, the page you created was against policy and has been deleted, you can not make a page until you've made a claim and it's been approved.--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Getting claimed Hi I'm TheGhostMan a b-crat on the wiki. just call me Ghost okay? I saw you joined the wiki that's awesome but we have rules here that you need to follow. Please before ever making a character page you need to go to these two links. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Camp_Half-Blood_Role_Playing_Wiki:Getting_Started -This link is to help you find out what we look for in claims. http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Claiming&t=20110626194609 -This link is where you put your claim in and we admins and rollbacks and b-crats can decide if the claim is great right away or if you need to work on it? Alright? Thanks and have a wonderful day on the wiki. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 19:55, June 26, 2011 (UTC) get started Again, as I said before, if you click on the get started link at the top of the page it takes you through everything you need to do to put in a claim--BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 19:59, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, lol i understand now. thanks :D Chimera White 20:04, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Full Name: Chimera Elizabeth White Gender: female Mortal Parent: Marie White Appearance: Jet black hair; short and choppy. Dark brown eyes and light skin. Personality: fun, very sleepy, loves colors and paint History: unknown Weapons: unknown Three gods I would like to be claimed by: God-parent: Hypnos Apollo Nyx This needs to be on a page on the claiming like i gave you before and i am not gonna accept it if you don't have history. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 22:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) You need to go on the claiming page! How many times do we have to tell you i left a link to the claiming page on the section i wrote to you. Please click on that link Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 01:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I have to ask is English on your second language? No i'm not mad just amazed that you haven't made a claim yet when we provided the pages for you. Tick Tock-Feed the Croc 03:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Talked to you how? I'm so bloody confused. JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 00:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Uhhhhhh i have no clue what the bloody hell your talking about Chimera.... JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!!-Ghost-Bro 01:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC)